Something Special - Something Eternal
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: kyuhae, haekyu, donghae, kyuhyun, birthday gift,


**[one-shot birthday fanfic! silahkan dibaca, mudah-mudahan gak tersesat ya hehehee… oya, komen jangan lupa ^^]**

Title: Something Special – Something Eternal

Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Genre: comedy, drama, romance

Warning: be clever or get lost

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

Un-official OST: [Colbie Caillat - Bubbly] [Alicia Keys - Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)]

Summary:

**"Tunggu….tunggu….! Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Selama ini aku yang _diatas_, jadi kurasa ide pita-pita itu terdengar sangat …. _abnormal_"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyunnie~~"

Dan belum sempat Kyuhyun menoleh, Donghae sudah mencium pipinya yang kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. Kedua tangan Donghae sudah melingkar di lehernya, memeluknya dari belakang. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah terjatuh jika ia tidak sedang duduk di sofa dan _terima kasih Tuhan_, sandaran tempat duduknya cukup kuat menahan tubrukan tubuh Donghae.

"Hyung?"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati kekasihnya sedang tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Lucu seperti bocah kecil. Bukan, kucing kecil.

Donghae tidak memberikan jawaban, ia justru kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi ciuman kecil di ujung hidung kekasihnya.

"Hyung, Hentikan!" Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak mundur menghindari Donghae.

"Um kenapa? Salah sendiri kau sangat menggemaskan, Hyunnie..." manja dan sedikit merengek.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya melanjutkan membaca buku, tapi Donghae tidak melewatkan betapa wajah kekasihnya itu mulai merona merah muda. Donghae tersenyum dan memeluknya sedikit lebih erat. _Ya_, sedikit gemas juga.

"Hyunnie, kau mau aku memberi hadiah ulang tahun apa 3 februari nanti?"

"Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun, hyung?" Kyuhyun membalik halaman bukunya, mencoba tetap fokus meskipun gagal karena wajah Donghae hanya sejauh satu mili dari wajahnya.

"Ha?" Umm..." Donghae sedikit mendongakkan kepala, berpikir.

"_My beautiful_!" Donghae meringis, menemukan kata yang pas untuk jawabannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?"

"Dia... Umm…." Donghae berpikir lagi.

"Dia…. orang yang keras kepala... tapi manis!" Donghae mengatakannya seperti orang yang sedang mengkhayal. Tersenyum.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya menjadi sedikit hangat. Ia tetap mencoba fokus pada bukunya.

Tidak melihat adanya reaksi apapun dari kekasihnya, Donghae sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Kyuhyun.

"Dia... terlihat tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya... sangat perhatian" kali ini Donghae sedikit berbisik.

Kyuhyun membalik halaman bukunya –meskipun ia belum selesai membacanya- berusaha bersikap biasa meskipun ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menelan ludah. Bukan kali ini saja Donghae memperlakukannya seperti ini, tapi tiap kali Donghae memainkan jari di sekitar telinganya, Kyuhyun hampir selalu kehilangan kendali.

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat merah merona. Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya semakin hangat karena Donghae sudah begitu dekat. Bahkan mungkin bibirnya sudah menyentuh bulu-bulu halus di permukaan kulit telinganya. Kyuhyun diam-diam menggigit bibirnya sambil sekuat tenaga mencerna kalimat di... _umm sial_, baris keberapa tadi?

"Dan dia... sangat bisa menahan hasratnya…." Donghae membasahi bibirnya, "kecuali..." kemudian menundukan wajahnya, "...saat aku mencium lehernya" dan Donghae mencium leher Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri dari Donghae dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah, mungkin juga degub jantungnya yang beberapa kali lebih cepat. Pastinya, wajahnya telah berubah seperti tomat, uhm bukan, cherry.

"eh? Kenapa Hyunnie?" tanya Donghae dengan _muka bodoh _-nya.

"Iishh! Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, hyung!" Kyuhyun setengah cemberut tapi justru membuat Donghae semakin ingin melakukan _hal yang tidak-tidak_.

"kau tidak menyukainya, Hyunnie?" protes Donghae, masih dengan _muka bodoh_-nya ditambah efek memelas dari _mata anak anjing tersesat_-nya.

_Huuft lagi-lagi_. Kyuhyun memutar bola mata di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tapi tidak saat aku sedang membaca, hyung!"

_Oh, baiklah_. _Whup!_ Donghae secepat kilat melompati sofa dan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu….

"whoaaaa….. hyung! Turunkan aku!" Donghae telah mengangkat _pengantin _-nya.

"salahmu sendiri, Hyunnie" membuat Kyuhyun panik karena Donghae berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Dan sepertinya Donghae tiba-tiba menjadi tuli karena rengekan Kyuhyun tidak satupun ia dengarkan.

_Hanya ada satu cara menghentikannya._

_._

_._

_._

**Bruk!**

.

.

.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari Donghae saat ia kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Sakit Hyunnie~" kata Donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun antara memelas, tidak percaya, dan kesakitan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang turunkan aku, hyung!" Kyuhyun beralasan me-legalkan tindakannya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah dan wajahnya cemberut merah padam, antara kesal dan menahan malu dan sedikit –hanya sedikit- merasa bersalah telah melakukan tindak _kriminal _pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi buku itu tebal sekali Hyunnie…." Donghae merengek memelas. Masih mengusap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya "Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya, hyung!"

Donghae semakin cemberut memelas, tapi tidak berargumen, sakit di kepalanya lebih mendominasi sekarang. Dan tentu saja _keinginan_-nya lenyap sudah. Kadang ia heran mengapa dirinya masih bisa tahan dengan tendensi abusif dari kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang mau diperdebatkan, hatinya sudah memilih, dan merupakan kesialan atau bukan, pilihan sudah jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula Donghae pun tidak pernah ingin jatuh pada yang lain.

Tidak mendengar ucapan apapun dari Donghae, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Masih sedikit cemberut dan sedikit bersalah. Sedikit.

"baiklah, maafkan aku, hyung…." Kyuhyun ikut mengusap kepala Donghae. "tapi aku sudah memperingatkan padamu sebelumnya"

Donghae mulai mengganti cemberutnya dengan senyuman –senyum menenangkan dan memaafkan. Ia lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun perlahan dan mendekatkannya di depan dadanya.

"baiklah, aku memaafkanmu Hyunnie, tapi hanya jika kau membiarkan aku mencium mu" dan Donghae tidak benar-benar perlu mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun karena ia sudah –secepat kilat- mencuri ciuman dari ujung bibir kekasihnya. Begitu cepatnya hingga Kyuhyun , kini, hanya mendapati Donghae yang sedang meringis senang seperti kucing kecil di hadapannya.

"Hyung!" adalah ketika Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Donghae. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan melepaskan tanggannya dari Donghae. Cepat-cepat berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Donghae, sekaligus menyembunyikan pipi tomat-nya. Bukan, pipi _cherry_-nya

"Eh? Hyunnie _baby_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun melangkah lebih jauh. Kyuhyun berhenti, memutar badannya, tajam menatap Donghae.

"Mencari tempat yang lebih tenang! Dan jangan berani mengikutiku, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae agar tetap di tempatnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tap...tapi... Hyunnie, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi? Aku harus memberi hadiah apa?" Wajah Donghae antara bingung dan memelas, masih tetap di tempatnya persis seperti apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya. _Patuh kan?_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dan memutar bola matanya, menoleh pada Donghae.

"Kalo kau benar-benar mengenal ak... maksudku _My Beautiful_-mu itu, kau pasti tahu harus memberi hadiah apa untuknya"

"tap….tapi…." tapi Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "apa….?"

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan malas keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya yang tidak bersemangat, ditambah piyama yang agak kebesaran pula, donghae benar-benar sudah seperti pasien rumah sakit ter-diagnosis anemia tingkat lanjut. Belum lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Sempurna sudah. Kedua tangannya memeluk Nemo besar -hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun untuknya tahun lalu.

Ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati semua member suju sedang berkumpul disana kecuali Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang ada keperluan dengan pihak manajemen.

Eunhyuk sedang seru main _play station_ bersama Heechul. Mereka duduk di bawah, di karpet, bersama Shindong -yang sibuk dengan _potato chips_-nya dan Leeteuk dengan buku catatannya. Di atas sofa _yang tidak terlalu panjang_, menghadap TV, Sungmin tengah asik ngobrol dengan Ryewook, sedang di sofa kecil sebelahnya, Siwon terlihat serius membaca majalah yang memilih dirinya menjadi _Man Of The Week_ –mungkin ia sedang mengaggumi otot-otot lengan dan perutnya sendiri disana.

Jadwal hari ini memang tidak terlalu padat, jadi semua member bisa berkumpul dan bersantai. Mereka sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar dorm, selain juga karena cuaca sangat dingin. Lagipula masih ada Wookie jika perut mereka mulai lapar. _Haha._

"Masih bingung soal hadiah, Nemo?" Tanya Sungmin, membuat yang lain menoleh padanya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan dan memintanya sedikit bergeser memberinya tempat. Sungmin meminta Ryewook bergeser agar sofa yang tidak terlalu panjang itu muat untuk mereka bertiga. Mendapat tempat, Donghae langsung duduk dan menekuk kedua kakinya sambil memeluk erat Nemo-nya. Wajahnya masih memelas, sedikit cemberut dan sedikit kehilangan harapan hidup.

"Kau tidak ingin memberinya boneka Badmaru ukuran besar? Dia memberimu Nemo besar itu kan?" Kata Shindong dengan tambahan _kriuk kriuk_ dari mulutnya.

"Badmaru! Betul Hyung! Kyuhyun suka sekali itu!" Kata Ryewook, membuat Shindong senang mendapat satu poin._Hidup Wookie!_

"Tapi barang sebesar itu tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Tidak bisa dibawa Kyuhyun saat harus konser KRY ke luar kota…" Donghae melirik ke arah Ryewook, diam-diam membenarkan alasannya. Shindong merasa _dikhianati_oleh koleganya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan syal? Apalagi sekarang kan sedang musim dingin?" gembira dan dengan menepuk kedua tangannya seperti bocah. Khas Wookie.

"Bagaimana kalau konser KRY-nya di Mesir? Apa masih perlu syal?" Shindong berargumen, membalas_pengkhianatan_ Wookie sebelumnya, menuai ramai tawa dari yang lain. Wookie cemberut.

"Dua tahun lalu aku memberinya syal, Wookie" membuat Ryewook semakin cemberut, saran-nya ditolak.

"Buku!" Leeteuk Hyung angkat bicara. "yang berbau detektif dan misteri" ia menambahkan.

"tapi koleksi Sherlock-nya sudah banyak, Hyung. Yang paling baru bahkan sudah _mendarat_ di kepalaku" jawab Donghae mengingat kejadian na'as-nya beberapa hari lalu.

"Lagi?" Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Satu suara.

_Di saat yang sama…._ "Whoaaa… Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi?!" melengking dan dramatis. Wookie.

"Kyuhyun memukulmu lagi, Nemo?" dan kata-kata itu terdengar bukan seperti empati tapi ejekan menyebalkan yang dihiasi tertawaan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri. _Monyet!_

"Ck! Ck! Ck! _Sadomasokis_!" dan Hechull begitu erat dengan kata-kata berbau BDSM.

"hisssh… bisa kita kembali ke topik sebelumnya?" Donghae mencoba tidak membiarkan pembicaraan ini berlarut-larut atau malam ini dirinya hanya akan menjadi Nemo kecil diantara predator laut yang lapar.

"Jadi aku harus memberinya apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyandarkan kepala di Nemo-nya. Wajahnya masih memelas dan hampir putus harapan.

"uhm… kita mulai dengan, apa yang mungkin diinginkan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini?" Sungmin angkat bicara. "Atau sesuatu yang sudah lama ia inginkan?" Wookie.

Keduanya menatap Donghae.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, berpikir. "Uhm… Sepertinya aku sudah memberi semuanya. Lima tahun bersamanya, lima kali memberi hadiah ulang tahun¸ lima kali memberi hadiah natal dan berkali-kali memberi hadiah _entah untuk merayakan hari apa_. Aku sudah memberinya banyak hadiah"

"Bagaimana kalo cincin?" Shindong usul lagi.

"Sepasang cincin! Betul!" Wookie mendukung. Shindong menunda dirinya bersorak sorai dalam imajinasinya, mengantisipasi _pengkhianatan_ dukungan kali kedua dari Wookie.

"Whoaa... kau sudah siap lahir batin menikahinya, Nemo?" dan si Monyet ini masih bisa berkomentar meskipun sedang sibuk _perang_ dengan Hechull.

"tapi iya betul juga, terkesan terlalu serius jika memberinya cincin!" dan benar Shindong mendapat_pengkhianatan _ kedua dari Wookie, membuatnya semakin beringas menyantap _chips_-nya.

"Atau ternyata sesuatu yang tidak berupa benda?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin sesuatu yg romantis?"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin sebuah puisi?"

"Kurasa tidak"

"Lagu?"

"Sudah, _My Beautiful_"

"_Candle light dinner_?"

"Uhm"

"Aku tau! Dia ingin kau kenalkan pada ibumu Hae!"

"Ha?"

"Iya benar!"

"Betul!"

"Brilian!"

"Aku sudah pernah mengajaknya ksana dan mengenalkan pada ibuku"

"Tapi _kan _ saat itu hanya sebatas teman"

"Kenalkan dia sebagai pacarmu, Hae!"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, ibuku sudah tahu"

"Sebaiknya jangan! Kembali lagi, terlalu serius dan seolah akan secepatnya menuju ke altar"

"Hmmm…betul juga"

"Betul! Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak, tidak lolos untuk menjadi _istrimu_"

"Dia tidak akan jadi _istriku_, Hyung. Gendernya belum berubah"

"Dan tidak bisa menjahit!"

"Aish, kenapa jadi membahas hal ini?"

.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan"

"Katakan Siwon"

"Dan mungkin ini yang sudah lama ia inginkan"

"Katakan Siwon"

"Dan saat ulang tahunnya nanti, kurasa inilah yang paling ia inginkan"

"Cepat katakan saja Siwon!"

"Mungkin sebenarnya, ia ingin putus denganmu, Hae"

WHOAAAAAAAAAAA…..

"Tapi, tak apa, aku rasa aku bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya"

"Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan itu terjadi meskipun kau bisa mencium bokongmu sendiri, Wonnie!"

"Aisssh…"

"Usaha yang bagus, Siwon"

"Tetap usaha, _ya_, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah diantara kita, Tuan-tuan"

"Ck! Seperti tidak ada spesies lain saja kalian ini"

"iya…iya…aku hanya bercanda, tapi katakan jika kau berubah pikiran suatu saat nanti, ok? Hae?"

"Mimpi!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tau! Hadiah paling Kyuhyun mau!"

"Apa?" semua serempak penasaran

"Tebak!"

"heeeeeeeh" semua serempak memutar bola mata. Tidak tertarik dengan tebak-tebakan.

"ck! Kalian tidak seru!"

"Sudah cepat katakan saja!"

"Tidak mau menebak?"

KATAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAN…..!

"Hiissshh….iya,iya! Yang paling dia inginkan…. tentu saja, tidak lain tidak bukan, kau, Nemo!"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Iya! Kau yang jadi hadiahnya. Wookie bisa membantu menghiasimu dengan pita-pita~ kau mau kan Wookie?"

"Mauuuuuu!"

"_What?_"

"Sipppp!"

"Benar!"

"Cemerlang!"

"Super sekali!"

"Tunggu….tunggu….! Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Selama ini aku yang _diatas_, jadi ide pita-pita itu terdengar sangat …. _abnormal_"

"Kau terlalu banyak baca manga, Minnie!"

"Aish, mungkin sebenarnya itu yang ia minta. _Sex. Wild sex_."

"Omo!"

"Benar! Lima tahun bersama mungkin dia bosan dengan gaya bercinta yang begitu-begitu saja, Nemo!"

"Mana kau tahu gayaku biasa-biasa saja selama ini, Hyung?!"

"Bagaimana jika dimulai dengan….. kondom rasa baru?"

"_Mix Berries_ dan Brokoli"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Lagipula apa iya ada kondom rasa brokoli?"

"Terinspirasi dari kaum _vegetarian_."

"Dan Hijau"

"Betul! Dan Hijau"

"Hijau Muda tepatnya."

"Hisssh! Kalian ini! Jangan katakan ada yang bisa menyala dalam gelap!"

"Ada! Empat pilihan warna tersedia!"

"Ada yang motif juga sekarang, supaya tidak bosan. Tapi kurasa tidak ada motif Badmaru"

"Hyung!"

"Aisssh..."

"Atau _sex toys_?"

"Aku tahu dimana tempat menjual _sex toys_ lengkap"

"Hyuk!"

"_Handcuff_, "

"rantai"

"_vibratoooooooor"_

"Ball gags!"

"Pinwheel! _Oops_!"

"Wookie?! Kau juga tahu hal seperti itu?"

"_Huft_… kurasa dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Chullie"

"Kenapa jadi aku tersangkanya? Lagipula _sex education_ itu perlu"

"sudahlah Hae apapun yang akan kau berikan pada Kyuhyun, pasti spesial dimatanya, lagipula kau sudah memberikannya hal terindah yang ada di seantero jagad ini padanya."

"oh tidak, jangan…."

"jangan katakan, hyung"

"kumohon jangan katakan, hyung"

"iya, jangan, hyung"

"aku tidak sanggup mendengarkan, hyung"

"aku alergi dengan pelangi, peri-peri dan unicorn, hyung"

"kalian ini kenapa _sih_? Katakan saja hyung"

"cintamu Hae"

AAAAWWWWWWWWWW….

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

"Hyunnie, kau baru pulang?" tanya Donghae sambil mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_.

"Humm…Maaf hyung membangunkanmu" Kyuhyun melepas tas dan sepatunya. Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku belum tidur"

"eh? Kenapa belum tidur sampai jam segini?"

"Menunggumu pulang. Sini, Hyunnie" Hae menggeser tubuhnya memberi tempat dan sedikit menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan naik ke tempat tidur Donghae. Donghae membenarkan selimutnya, menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sekali, hyunnie? Sudah makan?"

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae.

Donghae sedikit menurunkan posisinya, setengah duduk setengah berbaring. Kyuhyun menguburkan kepalanya diantara leher dan dada kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya ia tekuk dan ia satukan, berhimpit mencari kehangatan diantara tubuhnya dan Donghae. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya merasai hangat yang mulai merasuk dalam dirinya.

Saat seperti inilah saat paling ia sukai. Ia bisa melepaskan penat sekaligus merasa dilindungi. Ia tidak perlu takut dan khawatir karena ia tahu Donghae akan ada untuk menjaganya. Dan wangi tubuh Donghae tak ubahnya seperti aromaterapi yang menyingkirkan semua ketegangannya. _Aphrodisiac_ yang membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan seolah tanpa beban. Belum lagi ketika Donghae memainkan jari-jarinya pada rambutnya, begitu memanjakannya.

"Hyunnie?" suara Donghae berbisik begitu pelan.

"hmm?" tapi suara Kyuhyun jauh lebih lirih, hampir tak terdengar, mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk.

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu"

Dan Donghae tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata yang sama dari Kyuhyun karena ia tahu betul betapa Kyuhyun juga sangat mencintainya.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

Esoknya.

Donghae bangun luar biasa pagi sekali. Bukannya apa, ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Ia terus berpikir dan berpikir tapi tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Hari ini hari H dan ia belum juga menemukan, membelikan tepatnya, hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun Kekasihnya. Makan malam romantis? Sepertinya tidak, karena hampir setiap tahun perayaan ulang tahunnya selalu dengan makan malam bersama. Kali ini pun sepertinya tidak akan berbeda. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Donghae yang tetap harus menyediakan kue ulang tahun dan mungkin tambahan _bouquet_ bunga untuk Kyuhyun. Ritual tahunan untuk kekasih.

Tapi apa hadiahnya? Hadiahnya? Donghae benar-benar kehabisan ide. Dan ia memutuskan untuk _terjun langsung ke lapangan_ berharap, siapa tahu, menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa untuk Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya begitu pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang begitu menikmati tidurnya. Ia bahkan 'meminjam' kamar mandi Eunhyuk dan Sungmin agar tidak berisik dan mengganggu tidur kekasihnya. Lagipula ia tidak akan punya waktu –dan cukup alasan- untuk keluar mencari hadiah jika Kyuhyun terlanjur bangun.

Donghae tidak sendiri. Tentu saja. Apalagi jika urusan sudah melibatkan _Mall_ dan keramaian. Dan satu-satunya yang paling bisa dimintai pendapat dan diganggu hari liburnya adalah si _Sun Go Kong_ a.k.a Eunhyuk. Si monyet itu adalah sahabat sejatinya. Dan dua kata sakti itu juga yang digunakan Donghae untuk menyentil _loyalitas_Eunhyuk agar mau menemaninya _terjun langsung ke lapangan_.

"tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, Nemo. Paling tidak jam 10 mall baru buka" Eunhyuk setengah merengek setengah berguman diantara selimut dan bantalnya.

"iya, tapi kalau tidak segera keluar, Kyuhyun terlanjur bangun, akan sulit mencari alasan keluar dari dorm" Donghae beralasan, menarik-narik selimut Eunhyuk.

"tapi… Nemo…"

"ayolahhhh….."

Dan sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai mempertimbangkan Sungmin untuk menggantikan posisi Donghae sebagai 'teman sejati' –nya.

-ccc-

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui proses yang lama; perdebatan bangun tidur dengan Eunhyuk, proses mandi yang memakan waktu luar biasa lama (Eunhyuk meneruskan tidurnya 15 menit di kamar mandi), pilah pilih baju, celana, sepatu, topi dan _masker_ (agar tidak dikenali fans), dan sarapan di resto fast food 24 jam, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini ada di tengah-tengah _mall_ terbesar dan terlengkap di seantero Korsel.

"acaranya apa malam ini, Hyuk?"

"merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun"

"Ck! Aku tahu itu! Maksudnya selain acara makan malam, apa lagi?"

"aku _dancer_, Nemo, bukan _event organizer_"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "kau lebih cocok jadi bintang porno, kurasa"

"ide bagus, aku akan ikut _casting_ kalo begitu"

"semoga sukses!" mereka bersalaman. "Jadi, tidak ada acara lain? Tidak ada kejutan untuknya?"

"kau ingin ada pembantaian di dorm? Kyuhyun anti dengan apapun yang berbau kejutan, dan kau tahu benar hal itu"

"ah, iya, kau benar" Donghae mengangguk.

"jadi, sudah diputuskan hadiahnya apa?"

Donghe menggeleng.

Buku? _Tidak_

Cincin? _Tidak_

Baju? _Tidak_

Boneka? _Ugh. Tidak_

Sepatu? _Tidak juga_

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

"lalu apa nemo? kita sudah keliling-keliling _mall_ hampir 5 jam" Eunhyuk merengek merasai sendi lututnya yang kini pasti sudah kehilangan banyak glukosamin.

"aku juga tidak tahu Hyuk" jawab Donghae putus asa.

"ayolaaah…. Apapun Hae…"

"tapi apa? harus sesuatu yang spesial, Hyuk. Dan ternyata sejauh ini tidak ada…"

"apa saja, pasti spesial jika kau yang memberikannya"

"ayolah Hyuk, waktu kita tidak banyak"

"itu dia, jadi cepatlah tentukan, Nemo…."

"tapi apa?"

"_huuft_…. Baiklah, ak punya satu ide terakhir. _Ultimum Ideos_."

"apa?"

"viagra!"

"aku serius, _Sun Go Kong_!"

"aku juga serius, Nemo!"

"kenapa semua harus berhubungan dengan seks?"

"karena itu kebutuhan dasar manusia"

"Omo…."

"jadi?"

"tidak, terima kasih"

"_huft_, baiklah aku menyerah"

Mereka belum beranjak, masih ada diantara kerumunan orang-orang di _mall_, masih tetap kebingungan mencari 'sesuatu yang spesial' untuk Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan sedang Donghae sibuk mengamati sekeliling berharap dan terus berharap bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Dan akhirnya, kedua mata Donghae berhenti pada satu tempat yang seketika membuat lampu di otaknya menyala. Ia tersenyum, menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, kau lelah?"

"apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

"baiklah, pulanglah dulu" Donghae tersenyum mantap. Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya, yakin ada yang tidak beres.

"tunggu, kenapa kau senyum seperti itu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"sudahlah, pulanglah dulu, dan kabari aku dimana kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun, ok?" Donghae mendorong sahabatnya untuk segera pulang.

"baiklah….baiklah, tapi ingat, _dude_, Kyuhyun tidak suka kejutan, dan kau yang lebih tahu tentang hal itu" Eunhyuk menunjuk Donghae, mengingatkan.

"sudahlah, pulang saja dulu," Donghae tampak bersemangat.

"kau yakin?"

"yup!"

Dan mereka berpisah.

-cccc-

.

.

.

.

"jadi, mana hadiah ulang tahunku, hyung?"

Donghae tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, menarik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya, memberikan ciuman di bibirnya. Lembut dan manis.

Acara makan malam –perayaan ulang tahun Kyuhyun- sudah selesai. Dan sukurlah tidak ia tidak perlu berlama-lama disana karena ia tidak sanggup dibombardir pertanyaan-pertanyaan –yang semuanya, pada intinya, menanyakan hadiah spesial apa untuk Kyuhyun darinya. _Fiuh!_

Donghae minta ijin pada Leeteuk membawa kekasihnya menginap di apartemen pribadinya. Dan karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk mengiyakan tapi dengan satu syarat, Donghae dan Kyuhyun harus kembali ke dorm sebelum jam 9 pagi. Bagaimanapun Leeteuk bertanggungjawab tentang semua jadwal latihan Super Junior.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berdua. Berciuman.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum.

"ikut aku" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae curiga namun juga tidak sabar apa yang akan ditunjukkan/ dilakukan kekasihnya itu padanya.

Donghae menyalakan lampu saat masuk ke kamarnya. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya, membalikkan badan dan kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan penasarannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum.

Donghae meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun yang lain, dan menarik keduanya dan meletakkan di depan dadanya.

"Buka"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, mencoba menggali maksud kekasihnya. Dan seolah menyadari sesuatu, Kyuhyun melepaskan tawanya. Kedua tangannya masih menyentuh dada bidang Donghae, yang masih berkemeja, tentunya.

"jadi ini hadiahku, hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit meraba dada Donghae, menahan senyum.

"hum?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya.

"harusnya kau melilitkan pita di tubuhmu, hyung, jadi aku tahu yang mana hadiahku" Kyuhyun mengerling manja.

"aishhh…..pikiranmu kotor sekali Hyunnie! Kau terlalu banyak baca manga!"

"eh? Bukan?" Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang salah paham disini. Iya, dirinya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya.

"lalu apa?"

"aku bilang buka. Buka kemejaku"

"kau akan mengajakku bercinta, hyung?"

"buka saja, Hyunnie ~"

"baiklah…baiklah…" Kyuhyun tertawa

Donghae melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, memberikannya kesempatan untuknya bergerak bebas.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Donghae sambil sesekali melihat kedua mata kekasihnya; masih mengantisipasi sesuatu. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"baiklah, sudah kulepas semua kancingnya, dan…" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "apa perlu aku buka kemejanya, hyung?" Kyuhyun masih tetap menahan senyumnya.

"buka saja" Donghae mengangguk.

Dan Kyuhyun perlahan membukanya. Namun, belum sampai kemeja Donghae seluruhnya tanggal dari tubuhnya, Matanya membulat dan senyumnya seketika pudar diganti dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya hanya bisa membatu dan terperangah.

"hyung…..ini…" Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya, tidak percaya. Donghae tersenyum.

"selamat ulang tahun, Hyunnie"

"tapi…. Ini…." Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya di dada Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit tersentak.

"ouch!"

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"kenapa, hyung? Sakit?" tanyanya cemas

"iya, masih sedikit sakit, tapi tak apa" Donghae mencoba bersikap biasa.

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Hyunnie?"

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya dan sangat perlahan merabai dada kekasihnya.

"Bagus sekali, Hyung. Bagus sekali" Donghae tersenyum senang melihat kedua mata kekasihnya begitu berbinar menandakan kekaguman yang tulus dari hatinya.

Dan Kyuhyun memang luar biasa terkejut, tak sedikitpun terpikir olehnya, Donghae akan melakukan hal ini untuknya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang paling istimewa di hadapan Donghae. Bahwa ia adalah miliknya, bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang akan ditunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa dirinya lah yang paling berhak mendapat pengakuan.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, kali ini air mukanya sedikit berubah. Khawatir.

"tapi? Apa tidak apa-apa, seperti ini, hyung?"

"kenapa memang?"

"entahlah, mungkin kau akan kehilangan banyak fans jika mereka melihat ini" Kyuhyun kembali memerhatikan dan merabai dada Donghae. Dada sebelah kiri tepatnya.

Donghae menghela nafas

"kuharap tidak, tapi jika benar begitu, aku harap fans-ku yang satu ini tidak ikut pergi meninggalkan aku" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, menambatkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun senang hati menyambutnya.

"kau menyukainya, Hyunnie?" tanya Donghae disela-sela ciuman mereka yang sudah semakin melambungkan angan. Suaranya sedikit serak dan dalam dan berat.

"sangat, hyung, sangat" jawab Kyuhyun, sambil terus menyambut ciuman Donghae tanpa melepaskan telapak tangannya dari dada Donghae.

Beberapa saat kemudian, entah karena beberapa tenggak vodka, atau karena ciuman Donghae yang luar biasa mampu menghamburkan kesadarannya, atau karena _tatto_ yang bertuliskan namanya di dada kiri Donghae, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat, sangat, dan sangat berhasrat untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

fin.


End file.
